


nargis

by kafee



Series: the garden of everything [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kurorufu, birthday suits, nothing explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafee/pseuds/kafee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #04, sleep.</p><p>In which Robin wants to know what troubles Chrom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nargis

She wakes up in the middle of the night to the sight of his toned back.

Robin doesn’t know how long he’s been awake, but from the way the muscles of his back contract with each breath he takes, Robin knows he’s tense, sitting up on the mattress where the sheet and blankets pool around his hips. Her eyes are still sleepy but her hand tentatively reaches his pillow beside her, and Robin finds it cold and flat.

She frowns slightly. He’s been awake for quite some time.

Fully awake, Robin quietly sits up on the bed, and while the noise she makes when she straightens up should’ve alerted him, Chrom seems far more preoccupied to notice her. In a lazy touch, her fingertips reach his cold flesh and trace the thick scar that branded his back. The pads of her fingers are faint to the scarred skin, warm and tender and Chrom stiffens up at the feel of her, but he doesn’t say anything.

He’s still facing her away.

Now, that’s really strange.

She kneels behind him and puts her arms around his neck, her bare chest pushing to his back and her warmth spreads to his cold body as she presses a soft kiss to his jaw. Her lips brush his skin, her breath teases his throat.

"What’s wrong?" Robin murmurs against the shell of his ear, eyes closed as she relishes in the feel of his skin against her own.

Slowly, his right hand wraps around her elbow in a gentle touch before it reaches down to her hands, and Chrom takes the left one in his.

"It’s nothing, really," she hears him reply and she cracks an eye open to look up at him, gazing at the way his eyes focus on an unseen point at the door, at the way his eyebrows knit together in silent discontentment, at his hardened features and tense jaw.

Robin knows that look—something troubles him and he doesn’t want to admit it, or rather, Chrom doesn’t want that thing to trouble him.

"Chrom," Robin’s embrace loosens up as she moves around on the bed to sit in front of him, her legs tucked under her as his own frames her body, a nest made of flesh. Her hands cradle his face gently and even if he has a complete view of her bare, full breasts should he ever look down, Chrom doesn’t look away from her piercing eyes. "What’s wrong?" Robin repeats, but her voice is soft and firm at once.

It upsets her, to see him anxious and not knowing why and his unwillingness frustrates her, because he’s not like the Chrom she knows—forward, honest, bold.

He sighs, but he’s not giving in. "It’s rather foolish, you know. Nothing to be worried about." His fingers stroke her hips unconsciously, like a nervous reflex.

Robin rolls her eyes, and scratches the back of his hair with her nails. "It keeps you from sleeping."

"It’s still stupid."

"Tell me."

Trying to convince him, her eyes flutter closed and she leaves a faint kiss to his throat, feeling his vein pulse against her lips.

Chrom sighs deeply and presses his forehead to hers, closing his eyes as she leans into his chest, her breasts nudging him in his torso and her slender arms tightens around his neck while his own close around her waist and she's so soft and warm against him.

"That wasn’t your first time," he says at last.

Robin feels her eyes widen the second after before she meets his gaze and—she knows from his looks that he’s serious.

"Oh." Robin plainly says, because she doesn’t know what else to say.

Oh.

So that’s what it was about.

Chrom looks away, embarrassed. "I told you it was stupid."

 _That wasn’t your first time either_ , Robin wants to say, _how many women did you sleep with, you knew where to touch me, you were so comfortable, you are experienced_ , but this is not the point. Robin knows he’s spent plenty of time with women for it is common knowledge for male royalty to enjoy carnal pleasure way before marriage and Robin isn’t jealous, she’s not mad either.

But hers is another story. Chrom has expected her to be everything she’s not—a virgin, pure and innocent because she’s a woman, unmarried before he proposes to her.

And because it sounds really stupid, Robin puffs, and then laughs.

Hard.

"I knew I shouldn’t have said it," Chrom huffs, slightly vexed.

"Oh, Chrom," Robin’s smile is wide, fond and her eyes sparkle. "You’re so stupid," she says, giggling.

She pushes him down to the mattress and straddles him. It’s erotic and captivating and Chrom can only watch in silence as she leans over him and kisses him faintly on the nose behind the curtain of her hair, her breasts barely grazing his chest before she straightens her back and grinds her hips against his, and the groan he lets out draws a satisfied look on her face.

"I don’t remember the first time I slept with someone, or with how many men I did it with," Robin starts, moving her hips against his throbbing length as Chrom grips her hips tightly, trying to hold back her movements.

He grits his teeth and breathes hard. She’s hot and wet against him, and it arouses him. "Ro—"

But she cuts him off. "Because I’m amnesiac, remember? I may not be a virgin, but it was like it was my first time, and it was with you."

Her lips curve and she gazes down at him lovingly, moving a hand down to his cheek and the pad of her thumb presses against his cheekbone. "Guess I won’t let you sleep tonight," she says, softly, and moans when she takes him inside, easing down as he stretches her slowly. "I need to set you straight."

Robin finds herself sore and covered in bruises and love bites the morning after.


End file.
